


Fuzzy Memory

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron kissed, and Ron doesn't remember much about it. </p><p>Written for <a href="http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/">HOGWARTS365</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Memory

It'd been weeks since Hermione and Ginny stopped coming by. It was just a drunken kiss, and Ron didn’t understand the big deal. It was Harry…and him. There was no reason to _freak out_. 

They were all sitting around getting pissed over the fourth anniversary of Fred’s death and reminiscing stories about him and George. 

George was there too, then he had to leave with Angelina to relieve the babysitter. Then it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and they’d kept drinking. Hermione went to the loo and Ginny went to the other room to get something—pictures, Ron believed—

Then it happened. 

He had no idea how, or who started it. Harry’s hand was around Ron’s waist and Ron’s leg was over Harry’s lap. His tongue in Harry’s mouth and his other hand in Harry’s hair. Harry moaned into Ron’s mouth and if it weren’t for Hermione’s shrieking, they probably would have gone on for a while. 

Ron barely remembered anything after that. He just remembered waking up on the sofa the next day and Harry was in his bed. Hermione hadn’t returned his owls for a while then she’d just broken it off. Ginny simply asked for time. 

They still lived together, though, they never talked about it. Ron wasn’t even sure if Harry’d remembered. Had _he_ remembered it correctly?

\--

Ron was waiting at the kitchen table for Harry to arrive after his shower so they could have breakfast together. They still did matey things, because that’s what they were…mates. Flatmates. Bestmates. Harry walked into the kitchen in his towel and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

Ron watched him. Water trickling down his toned stomach and Ron’s eyes followed the trail until his eyes fell on Harry’s arse, and how tightly and beautifully the towel was wrapped around him. Ron pushed his chair back and walked up to Harry who turned to look at him. 

“What?”

Ron shook his head and before he could change his mind, wiped the droplet of water that had caught his eye—with his tongue. 

Now Ron knew, he was sure, it was him who had started the kiss. And Harry had kissed him back.


End file.
